Unnoticed
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: “How sad,” Oliza whispered. “Their love goes so unnoticed to one another, yet both know the truth. You can tell that they want each other, but it would be impossible. No one would agree, and no one would support.”


So I'm reading Falcondance and I'm like..."what the hell? nicias should be with oliza." But I know they can't because of obvious reasons. Then I just finished Wolfcry today and I just compeletely fell in love with Nicias and Oliza. I mean, I know they can't be together but still...I love that couple to death. So this is my oneshot on what i wanted and wished to happen.

I hope all of you enjoy.

* * *

Oliza spun around and felt Nicias grab her wrist to keep her from falling to the ground. It was dark and cold in the woods outside of Wyvern's Court, but neither had noticed. Oliza looked up into Nicias's eyes willing herself not to cry. She took her avian poise and stood up straighter taking her wrist out of his grip. The falcon looked down at her hoping for some kind of explanation on why she had runaway just a few minutes ago; even though he knew exactly why. She should've known as a guard, Nicias would follow her. He would never believe that she would be safe alone, anywhere. Her golden eyes looked up at his and tried not to betray her emotionless face. Too bad he knew it was just an act. They grew up together, so he knew Oliza better than anyone; even her own parents sometimes.

Oliza tried to keep the gaze between the two but it was so hard. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and never let go but she couldn't. It wasn't allowed. All this time she was safe with him. He would never try to court her, or pressure her into choosing him as a mate. They both knew it was impossible for a falcon to mate with anything but. And she was a wyvern. _If we ever had a child together…_Oliza shook her head. Why was she thinking about their child if they weren't even going to be able to hardly touch each other? They used to be best friends and they promised that they would always be that way.

With this promise, how did a simple brush of the shoulders make her heart beat faster? When did a simple hug from two friends, make Nicias want to hold on longer than necessary? When did they want to be with each other always, and wanted to do so much more than just talk? These unanswered questions made Oliza runaway. They shared a hug before she was going to sleep and found each other looking into one another's eyes. She saw and felt so much emotion. Her heart had stopped beating and she forgot how to breathe. All of it wasn't right, so she ran. That's all she could do at the point. Now she felt stupid. She knew she couldn't go far without Nicias right behind her. Where would've she ran to anyway?

The temperature got colder and Oliza hugged herself. They both just stood there staring at each other. Each of them knew what the felt and what they wanted, but neither could speak of it. Nicias took a position that he would if he was taking orders from her. His legs were separated at shoulder width and his hand in a fist behind is back. He didn't know at all what to say. But then again, he always lost his voice when he looked into those beautiful golden hawk eyes. It was like she was trying to hypnotize him anytime he saw them sparkle in the sun. He wanted to look away from her but he couldn't. As much as he wanted to he was stuck there, in her gaze. He finally was able to make out words. "Oliza, my lady, are you ok?" Nicias asked trying to act as formal as he could.

Oliza let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She rolled her eyes and said, "Nicias, must you be so formal? You know as well as I do what's going on." She turned around and crossed her arms looking into the dark woods.

Nicias fought the urge to hold her as he finally looked away from her. It wasn't hard when her eyes had left his. Her red highlights showed in the moonlight as she flipped it behind her. He could smell the fragrance of almond surround him and he tried not to inhale it as it hit him. "I don't understand," he said.

Oliza kept looking into the woods. Nicias followed her gaze and found out what she was staring at. Beyond the trees on a hill there were two figures. It was a man and woman, not much older than eighteen. They were just talking but the gestures they were giving seemed like they wanted so much more. It was like Oliza and him were looking at themselves in another version. Except they weren't a wyvern and a falcon. It was a sparrow and a viper; an avian and a serpent. "How sad," Oliza whispered. "Their love goes so unnoticed to one another, yet both know the truth. You can tell that they want each other, but it would be impossible. No one would agree, and no one would support." She lowered her head. "They will both get hurt once they realized they have to choose another mate other than each other."

"How sad," Nicias repeated looking at the couple on the hill. They were going their separate ways. Their hands were laced and they looked at each other, longing for their lips to touch. Then, as soon as they were close enough to kiss, they backed away and said goodbye. Oliza sighed sadly as she knew that's exactly the way it would be for her.

She finally turned to him, abandoning her avian poise as she looked at him. "Why must Fate hate us so?" she asked him.

Nicias didn't know exactly how to answer that. There was no way to answer that. In fact, he had been asking the same thing not too long ago when he started to look in her eyes and see her in a whole different way. Nicias lowered his gaze as he tried to change the subject. "We must go back inside," he suggested. "Your parents will worry if they do not find you in bed."

He turned on his heel but stopped when Oliza spoke. "My parents will be fine for the time being. Right now, it is me who should be worried."

He looked over his shoulder not wanting to see her face. "About what?"

"Please Nicias, you are not blind."

He finally turned around to look at her pained face. "I can pretend to be. I have been, and I will do so until this is over," he said trying to keep his voice steady. "I will not do anything that would harm you. I have been sworn to protect you, and I'm going to keep that vow. Even if it means to keep my distance as much as I can."

Oliza again rolled her eyes. He knew why too. That could never happen if he was to guard her. She looked down and her hair fell in front of her face. The moonlight reflected off her pale skin and it looked as if she was glowing. Nicias had to stop staring before it could get them both in trouble. He heard a sob and moved closer to her. She looked up and there were tears falling down her red cheeks. Shocked Nicias didn't know what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but he had to protect them. _I'm supposed to protect her and yet here I am hurting her,_ he thought to himself. He kept his posture but his fists tighten trying to restrain himself.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She had been wanting to cry about this for months but tried her hardest not to. She tried her hardest to deny any feelings she had for the falcon. Now her heart had had enough of it. She fell to her knees in a fit of sobs. Nicias couldn't stand it any longer. He kneeled in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest as she cried even harder. He held onto her tighter hoping to comfort her in anyway he could. They stayed that way for a moment until she finally calmed down a bit. She was still crying, but she had stopped sobbing and could breathe evenly again. "Nicias," Oliza said, her voice muffled. "I—"

"Don't," Nicias commanded softly. "Don't say it."

Oliza looked up at him obviously hurt. She knew why he had interrupted her but she didn't care. She had to tell him. "But—"

Nicias put a finger to her lips, and kissed her temple. "Don't my queen. It would just lead to destruction."

"Tell me, do you not feel the same?" Her voice cracked and the falcon looked at her in shock.

He responded, "How can you even think that?"

Oliza shook her head and stood up getting out of his arms. Suddenly, both of them felt colder, and unsafe. Nicias followed suit and stood up. He didn't know what to do. How could Oliza even think like that? Of course he felt the same thing she felt. But he would never say it out loud. He couldn't if it meant danger. And of course it would be danger. After the warnings and what he saw happened to Hai, he couldn't let the same thing happen to his family. If he would ever love, it would have to be someone falcon born. As much as he wanted to change it that's the way it had to be. That's the way it would _always_ be.

She was walking back to Wyvern's Court but Nicias grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back. He held her close and caressed her cheek softly. They looked into each other's eyes. She could hear his heartbeat quicken as his face leaned closer to her. He stopped only inches from her lips. She couldn't move. She was frozen. He tucked her black hair behind her ear and when to go kiss her. She pulled her face back as much as she could. Nicias looked at her confusingly. "We should get back," Oliza said. "I need to sleep."

Nicias sighed and let go of her. He put his hands behind his back again and nodded. She started to walk back but looked at Nicias behind her again. Then she shifted into her wyvern form until they reached the market. She was too confused and exhausted to fly. The walk back to the Rookery was awkward and quiet. They had never felt awkward with each other until now. Neither knew what to say or how to act. Of course crossing the busy market they couldn't reveal anything. It wasn't safe. Nothing with them was safe anymore.

They could hardly even look at each without feeling a pang in their hearts. When they reached the center of the palace they stood awkwardly in front of each other. "Goodnight, Nicias," Oliza whispered.

Nicias nodded. "Goodnight, Oliza," Nicias responded. He hesitated before he turned around and went down the hall.

Oliza lay in her bed as her head spun. She just couldn't control her thoughts. He was always in there. She pulled the covers closer to her as she heard the door open. She looked over and turned on the lamp in her room. Hai was standing there looking curiously at her. She sighed as Oliza sat up in her bed. What was she doing here? "How sad," Hai said, mocking what her and Nicias said earlier.

"What are you doing here, Hai?" Oliza asked as Hai stepped further into the room.

"A love unspoken and unnoticed cannot get passed me, cousin," Hai said and pursed her lips. She sat next to her and looked her straight into the eye. "You are not so clever as to wear a disguise around me. You and Nicias; you two are in something you're trying to get out of."

Oliza shook her head and got up from the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied and crossed her arms.

"It's not that easy Oliza Shardae Cobriana," she said quickly. "You can't just walk away from something like that."

She looked at her wondering how she had figured it out. "I have to. I have no _choice_!"

"I know how Nicias feels about you. I know everything, and I'm bound to him. I will never like you, but if helping you helps him I will do it." She stood up from the bed too and walked over to Oliza. "Listen, wyvern; love isn't something you can just throw away. It will always be there no matter what. Trust me, I understand that there's no possible way for you two to ever mate, so you think."

"_Think_? I don't think Hai, I—"

"Shut up!" Hai shouted. Oliza took a step back. "Just because you may not be able to be together, don't you think he deserves to know how you feel about him? Should you not tell him?"

Oliza looked at incredulously. Did she not already try that in the woods? He was the one to tell her not to say it. He was the one telling her it would lead to destruction. Why deny him what he wanted? He didn't want her to say a word, and so she would respect his wishes. "He didn't want me to say anything. And I will respect—"

"Love knows no respect. Love only knows feeling. I suggest you see where you stand wyvern and do the right thing. Do what you want, or do what you need. The choice is yours…my _princess_." She spat the last word, hatefully and sarcastically.

Hai stormed out and slammed the door making Oliza jump. She blinked back some tears. Hai might have been mad, but she was right. Oliza had to tell Nicias the truth. She opened the door and looked up and down the halls. One of the guards stopped her and looked at her curiously. She told him that she was going to the kitchen to get a late snack. He nodded and let her through. She took a glance back and went down the hall which led to the rooms of the guards. She quietly went through until she went to Nicias's room. She debated whether to knock or not. Finally, she just opened the door.

Nicias was sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed. His face was in his hands. All he could think about was how he almost jeopardized everything between him and Oliza. Learning to fight his whole life, he should've known how to restrain himself. He should've had more control. It was like someone else was taking over his body and they were taking over. Oh, but how he wanted to kiss her so much. But one kiss could become so much more and that couldn't happen; not with them. He heard the door creak open and lifted his head. There was Oliza standing in his doorway looking more beautiful than ever. Her hair was a little ruffled and her cheeks were flushes. Her eyes were sparkling with tears that had yet to fall. Her lips still had the red color they had since this morning. Nicias looked over her body as he found she wasn't wearing her robe. She had a short, strapless night gown that only reached to her mid-thighs.

Oliza looked down at herself and blushed tremendously. Nicias smiled and gestured her to come in. Hugging herself, she slowly walked in and closed the door with her foot. She looked at the falcon and could tell the same thoughts she had earlier were troubling him as well. She cautiously walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. She pushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. She looked into them and she stifled a gasp at the look he had. She composed herself and took a deep breath before saying, "I know what I want to do. And I know what I need to do."

Nicias looked at her curiously and said, "And what exactly is that?"

She closed her eyes tightly willing herself not to cry. Not even her well known avian look could hide her emotions right now. "Nicias Silvermead, I—"

He interrupted like he had earlier. "Don't say it. It will only..."

"Destroy everything?" She finished for him. "If we don't say anything and keep it hidden it will destroy _us_."

"We won't be able to do anything, Oliza. Trust me it's for the best." It broke his heart saying that, but it was true. They couldn't be anymore but friends. Why torture themselves with a dream that would never come true?

Oliza looked at him seriously. She bluntly and quickly said, "I love you."

Nicias's eyes went wide with shock. This couldn't happen, but she kissed him with love and passion. He couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He kisses back feverishly, thanking the gods that he could finally let everything out. The kiss was unlike anything they had felt before. Everything around them faded. There was no more danger, no more Wyvern's Court, no more magic. There weren't wyvern and falcon. They were just Oliza and Nicias. That was the way it was supposed to be. Just two people who loved each other more than anything in the world.

Nicias pulled away slightly. "I love you too," he whispered against her lips. They kissed again and stayed like that for a long time. It was only for an hour but it seemed like days for them. It seemed like forever.

Oliza woke up in the middle of night finding herself in Nicias's arms in his bed. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled seeing the woman he loved in his arms. "I guess I should be going back to my own room," Oliza said with a sad smile on her face.

Nicias frowned a bit but knew it was time. He kissed her one more time, with more passion and love than ever before. Oliza couldn't help but kiss back the same way. "You sleep well, my love," he said.

"At least we could be for one night," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her one last time. She got out from the bed and put her nightgown back on. Slowly, she went to the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob. She turned to look at him. "I will _always _love you."

"And I shall always love you."

Oliza turned the doorknob and in seconds, Nicias was looking at a closed door, knowing that this night would never happen again.

* * *

Such a sad ending I know...but remeber they can't really be together. I think I might continue it but I'm not too sure yet. please leave splendid reviews and tell me what you think kay?? thanks so much all of you! 


End file.
